Harry Potter et sa deuxiéme chance!
by Di castillo de mortes
Summary: Que feriez-vous si on vous offrait le choix de tout changer et de devenir plus fort ? Voila a quoi Harry va se retrouver confrontait !HP/BB


Que feriez-vous si on vous offrait le choix de tout changer et de devenir plus fort ? Voila a quoi Harry va se retrouver confrontait !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain personnages qui eux apparaîtrons plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenixis°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé d'Harry#

-Dialogue normale

**Dialogue en penser**

_Sortilèges_

_NDAAuteur_

**Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic j'espère quelle vous plaira!! **

**Chapitre corrigé par moi, il ce peut qu'il y est encore des fautes et j'en suis désolé.**

Tous morts plus un seul de vivant… Voila 4 ans que Harry Potter et Lord voldemort sont mort depuis les crimes sur les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes se multiplient…et que la chasse au sorcier(e) avait recommençait.

FLASH BACK

-Alors Potter toujours déterminé à me tuer

-bien sure Tom tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie je me battrais lui répondit Harry

- Laisse moi rire je sui immortelle tu ne peux pas me tuer lui répondit le lord Voldemort

-….et si je te disais que je connais ton petit secret….tu dirais quoi ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, tu ne peu…peux pas savoir sa répondit plus blême que jamais Lord Voldemort

- Et si Tom je suis au courant pour tes Horocruxes d'ailleurs j'en n'ai détruis 6 donc il ne reste plus que toi lui répondit Harry en souriant

-tu va me le payer Potter je te jure sur Salazar Serpentard que tu vas me le payer raga face-de-serpent

-Ces ça continue de parler tout seule tu passeras pour plus fou que tu n'es. Lui dit Harry

Pendant ce dialogue entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de ce monde un combat entre les membres de l'ordre du poulet grillé et les aurores contrent les mangemorts et autres créatures des ténèbres faisaient rage.  
Un cri parmi ses combats réquisitionna l'attention de tous vers le centre de la bataille ou Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter espoir des sorciers se battait.

-Alor Tom on fatigue lui demanda Harry en lui lançant un sort de magie blanche qui permettait au lanceur de contrôler brièvement le bras de son adversaire (bras qui tient la baguette)

-Ta Guelle Potter… répondit le mage en évitant le sort

-_diffindo manbrea_ lança le lord en retour

-_Avada Kedavra_ lança Harry tout en évitant le sort de magie noir qui consiste à déchiré tout les membres du corps.

-Bon on peut passer aux choses sérieuse ces pas que je m'ennuie…enfaite si je m'ennuie alors l'échauffement et terminer passons au vrais combat Tom lui dit Harry après avoir lancé le sortilège mortel.

- Je savais bien que ce n'étai pas ta vrais puissance lui répondit le Lord tout en continuant d'attaquer.

Le combat dura plus de 5 heure, 5 heure de suspense pour les deux camps, de penne, de joie passagère mais au bout de ces 5 heure la dernière attaque arriva.

-Je n..ne te pe….penser pas au…aussi fort Po…Potter lui dit le mage noir essoufflé

-Au un co….compliment d…du Grand L…Lord Voldemort com….comme je su…sui con…content lui répondit narcissiquement Harry

-Fou toi de ma Guelle Potter mais après cette attaque il ne restera plus rien de dit Tom tout en commençant a psalmodié une incantation de pure magies noire celle inventait par le premier mage noir.

En voyant ce que son ennemie fessait Harry blêmis et psalmodia aussi une incantation destiné a dissipé les effets de l'autre incantation.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévue car des l'incantation fini la magie de Lord Voldemort se dirigea ver Harry qui venait de finir l'incantation de magie blanche sa magie réagis en essayent de repousser la magie destructive de Lord Voldemort.

**Je ne vais pas y arriver il est trop fort même avec l'entrainement que j'ai suivi ces deux dernière années je ne suis toujours pas assez fort pour le vaincre…papa, maman, parrain, oncle Remus je suis désoler je n'ai pas respecté la promesse que je vous et fait…**

-Hahahah ces fini Potter tu va retrouver ton amour maudit –que j'ai pris un malin plaisir a torturé et tuer soi dit en passant- et ton chère parrain le fameux Sirius Black qui na jamais été a mon service mort comme le sale cabot qu'il est….et tes parent que j'ai prit un malin plaisir a tué

-TA GEULLE TOM s'énerva Harry

-….D'abor ton père descendant de Godric Griffondor et de Merlin –ce que je n'es su que plus tard- il ne ma pas donner beaucoup de fil à retordre je les tué vite fait comme le veracrase qu'il est rigola Tom

Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas ces que ces Paroles avait rendu Harry fou furieux et que son potentiel magiques grandissait a vue d'œil.

-…Et ta mère la charmante Lily Evans Potter qui voulais te protégé au péril de sa vie et que j'ai tué tout aussi facilement…. Mais tu sais quoi je vais te dire un petit secret que personne ne connait j'ai violé ta mère et les réduit a un esclave sexuelle pendant longtemps garce a un sort de magies noir j'ai accéléré le temps et fait de ta mère mon objet sexuelle qui s'avait très bien si prendre pour me faire jouir. Alors sa fait quoi d'avoir une mère catin au service de Lord Voldemort rigola méchamment Tom

Voila la phrase de trop Harry été tellement en colère que sa magie explosa et qu'il commença à se transformer ces habille tous déchiré devinrent des Habille fait pour le combat il grandit aussi de quelle que centimètre et ces yeux devinrent deux orbes vert émeraudes et quand il parla ces avec une voie grave remplis de magie.

-Tu es allé trop loin Tom Elvis Jedusort, moi Harry James Potter Héritier de la magie et fils d'un vampire et d'une elfe te condamne à la penne capitale établis par les dieux….LA MORT

En disant ces dernier mots la terre trembla et le ciel ce chargea de nuages noires ou des éclaires commencèrent à tomber sur le champ de bataille.

-Que par le sacrifice de ma magie et la puissance de l'amour que l'être du mal soit détruis a jamais incantait Harry

Il y eu une explosion et tout le monde se retrouva soufflé a plus de 50 mètres de la surface de combats.

Quand la poussière soulevé par le souffle de l'explosion se dissipa on pu voir un vrais carnage en effet Lord Voldemort avait littéralement explosé on pouvait retrouver des bout par tout sur

Le champ de bataille mais le plus préoccupant été le sauveur du monde sorcier qui couché sur le sol ne bugée plus avec une mare de sang tout autour de lui !

Quand Albus Dembledore arriva devant la scène il se précipita sur Harry pour vérifier si il été vivant mais malheureusement Harry Potter été mort en tuant Lord Voldemort en ce jour du 31 octobre de l'année 1996 a l'Age de 16 ans.

-Ecouté moi tous Lord Voldemort et définitivement mort tué par Harry Potter annonça Albus Dembledore

L'éphorie gagna tous les combattants de la lumières tandis que les serviteurs du mal commençais a transplanait suite a la défaite de leur maitre.

-….Oui ces vrais on a gagné mais écouté moi encore un seconde s'écria Albus après s'être jeté le sonorus

Voyant que tout les regards été dirigeait ver lui il continua. …

-…. Nous avons gagné la guerre grâce a Harry Potter qui a détruis Lord Voldemort…mais j'ai un annonce à faire Harry Potter et…. Mort en tuant Lord Voldemort leur dit Albus avec des larmes sur son visage.

Toutes les personnes présentes organisèrent une minute de silence pour leur sauveur mort au combat.

Quand tout à coup une lumière venue du ciel se dirigea ver le corps d'Harry Potter qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Albus Dembledore.

Cette lumière entoura le corps du garçon et le fit disparaitre dans une explosion de magie qui mit dans le coma toute les personnes à 10 km à la ronde

Très loin de la deux personnes attendait la venus du garçon. Tout en étant très stressé de peur de la réaction de leur « invité ».

-Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera demanda la seule personne féminine des deux.

- Je n'en ces rien….mais j'espère Lily-jolie !

Alor comment trouver vous ce début bien, pas bien, nulle à chier ou EXELLENT

Ps : pour ce qui suivent mon autre fic je ne les pas abandonner mais je n'ai plus d'idée pour la suite donc faudra patienter !

Laissé des reviews !


End file.
